Love Through Cancer
by Love Struck Teenagers
Summary: When Katara becomes friends with a mysterious boy after tragedy strikes, will that spark something more than friendship? What will happen when another bump in the road appears? Kataang! Yay! Story better than summary...trust me
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I know I'm starting a new story and I'm in the middle of another, but I couldn't resist. I'm not saying I'm finished with **Love:The Eternal Element,**but I started this during the school year and never finished itso... here it is.**

**Name key:**

**Annie=Katara**

**Kyle=Aang**

**Sean=Sokka**

**Sara=Suki**

**Harry-Hakoda**

**Taylor=Toph**

**Zeke=Zuko**

**Everyone else I made up, so technically because its different names and a different story, I OWN EVERYTHING! AHAHAHAHA LOOPHOLE!**

**Avatar the last airbender does not and will not belong to me (unfortunatly)**

**Chapter 1**

_I breathed a few more shaky breaths and sweat drenched my face. I placed a cool hand against my burning cheek , but it quickly snapped back. Even though my hand had a frigid touch from the surrounding wind, my face burned as if on fire! I ignored that to focus on the heap in front of me. When I noticed it was a living, -not sure if he/she was breathing-person, my heart rate immediately went through the roof._

_I ran up to my room, my tear-streaked face bombarding a pillow that I had used very often now as a tissue. My nose was starting to run and it wasn't stopping anytime soon. My heart was beating furiously and my whole body was red. _NO NO NO! He can't be gone! He just left me? Without me? Why? This wasn't fair! _Kyle doesn't deserve that fate. I sat up, trying to wipe my nose off and I looked at myself in my mirror. That made me fall back into hysterics._

These two memories are the highlights of...well the highlights of my life-if you want to be really dramatic. They replayed back on good days and bad days. But now that things returned to somewhat of a normalcy, I can relax and laugh at the memories. I know you think I'm crazy, but so did he when I told him. After a while, he let it go, but I swear, that boy is going to get himself in deep trouble with me one of these days. I'm not here to tell _my _story; I'm here to tell you _his._

* * *

><p>Naturally, I looked forward to my swim meets and today was no exception. We were ready to take on the South High Eels; they were the best in the state ,but we had been practicing intensely for the past few months. Our coach informed us that when we beat them, we would be the champions. This meant that I would have to swim to the best of my ability, but I wasn't nervous. The water was like my second skin and I actually preferred being submerged in this clear liquid than out in the thin invisible air. Most days, my dad would have to bribe me to come out with the empty promises of sweet homemade cinnamon buns.<p>

We pulled up to the local YMCA- where all of our meets had taken place- in our old beat up blue SUV. I opened the door and collided with the chilled air. It never failed to make me shiver. I could feel Goosebumps sprouting all over my arms and legs. I couldn't wait for spring to come. Unfortunately, it was only January 3. I hurriedly closed the door and ran inside where the heat was at full blast. I ran past the other people talking in the lobby and into the girls locker room where most of my teammates had gathered. We waited for our coach to come in for our pep talk we always started each meet with. Among my peers were the popular girls. They acted like they owned the school and the team. Britney was filthy stinking rich. Kathy was a model and had been a model since she was in diapers. In fact she did a commercial for diapers! And then there was Cassidy who was an amazing swimmer and a very down to earth girl, but had gotten caught up in the popularity contest. So she was just an athletic asset.

All the talking ceased when Coach S walked in. She lay her clipboard down on the bench and sat down.

"All right Gators. This is it. The Eels came here ready to beat us ,but I don't want them to leave with that satisfaction. Now just remember your basics and you should be fine. I want you to give 120% of your effort out there. I want the girls who were swimming last week to swim today. I can't ask for more than that. But make sure they leave with their tails between their legs. Now grab your goggles and caps and let's get out there and kick some butt!" she said. She had managed to pump up the whole locker room in a matter of minutes; everyone was clapping or yelling.

The sound of bare feet slapping against the tile floor was also audible over the whooping. We grabbed our caps and goggles and headed towards the pool where our parents would be watching and the other swimmers would be preparing for the upcoming races.

I was one of the first girls to walk out. I could smell the chlorine present in the air. The pool glistened against the faulty lighting and the white walls seemed to almost glow. The score board with the lap number and times, was on the wall and almost mocking me the way it blinked waiting for someone to enter a time.

I was up first so I went to the side of the pool, filled my cap up with water and placed it on my head. The water crashed down over my lower body and dripped down my legs to the floor. The water droplets made crisscrossing patterns of wetness on me which felt like someone was tickling me. With the cap on, I stepped up on the small diving platform and pulled my blue goggles over my head. I adjusted them to their proper position and looked over at the other racers who were already ready.

The man in a black t-shirt stood at the other end of the pool with a small pistol. He raised it up and yelled," Ready, set..." and he fired the round.

At the exact instant the gunpowder was fired, I was off. I sliced cleanly through the water. It felt heavenly on my skin. It was warm, but still had a coolness to it. I resurfaced and started in on the stroke. I was the best on our team at breast stroke and I was hoping to break my previous record. Before I knew it, I was at the other end of the pool performing my somersault and pushing off the wall. The bubbles rose from the force in the water. I was racing towards the other side and was there in an instant. I popped my head out of the water to see the other racers still finishing. I had been first one to finish and I saw the 'O' shape on the faces of all the parents and the other coach. I chuckled at the sight and looked up at the scoreboard and it said my time was 34 seconds. My face brightened immensely. That was my best time ever and a new record!

I climbed out of the water and draped the towel over me. I couldn't stop smiling. The rest of the meet seemed to pass in a blur. All I could remember was us receiving the trophy and some guy taking our picture. I do remember however what had happened after that.

* * *

><p>We were in the car and I was still smiling. I was looking out the window when we pulled onto the street that we always took. I saw kids walking on the sidewalk going to and fro. We had stopped at a red light and my brother, Sean, was talking on his cell phone rather obnoxiously.<p>

"Yeah Sarah, I'd love to go on another DATE!" he said turning around from the front seat to emphasize the word _date_. He always made fun of me because I had never had a single date, but I wasn't looking for a relationship. Well it depended on who would ask me.

In a flash instant, I heard a gunshot pierce the chilled air. It was followed by the whooshing sound of all three heads in our car, including mine. The unusual thing was, we were the only people remotely close to the noise. Little did I know, that gunshot would change my life forever. We looked around ,baffled, to find the source or victim of the ear shattering sound.

We pulled over to the side of the road and hastily opened the doors. The sidewalks were vacant except for...I squinted to see a small figure on the ground. I didn't even have a moment to react. Somehow my motherly mode kicked in and I was sprinting towards the assumed victim of the shooting. My heart was beating rapidly and I couldn't decipher if it was from running or something I didn't want to even think. But I could also hear the even strides I took to reach him, slamming against the pavement. The sweat was dripping down the side of my face and some of it dripped into my mouth when I was panting out loud. It was salty but I still had to reach him. The buildings passed in a blur. Their brick outline was a mixed red, orange, and brown. The sun was shining, but I didn't feel it's warmth. This was an ironic situation. Here I was running towards a helpless boy I didn't know one thing about.

**Btw, this is shorter than my usual chapters, but I'm trying something new!**

**5 reveiws for the next chapter!**

**Love ya^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! Sorry this took so long, but i been busy! oh well i hope you like this chapter!**

As I neared this unknown boy, I peered at him as best I could. He was hunched over and it looked as if he was holding his side. I also saw agony and distress playing over his face. His eyes were shut tight and I don't think I could've opened them without a pair of prier's. I saw sweat dancing down his cheek and another thing that was also heart wrenching. I saw a dozen droplets of blood drizzle out of his hand-covered wound.

I ran harder and was soon standing over him. I kneeled over his now shaking body. I could tell he was breathing but I checked his pulse anyway. It wasn't normal but I expected that. He needed hospitalized treatment and fast! So I went to his head and elevated it by holding it up against my knee. It wasn't heavy, but I could feel him clenching his eyes shut.

"Annie! Annie! What are you doing? Who is this boy? You don't know him! We don't know him or his background! So let's just leave!" Sean yelled as he ran up behind me.

I didn't hear a single word of that because I was more intent on the unconscious boy laying his head on my knee. I heard the boy moan in pain and he winced in agony as well. I held his head up and he seemed to be almost relieved.

"Ugghh. Wa-a-ater p-p-please." he moaned. I felt so bad for him. No one should have to suffer like this.

"Hold on a sec," I said turning to Sean.

"Run back to the car and grab a bottle of water, tell dad I found this boy and he might've gotten shot, and call 911! Hurry!"I snapped at him. He sighed and ran to complete my demands.

I looked down at the boy and ironically realized I didn't know his name. I didn't think it would be a very important thing to do at this point, however. Although, it would almost be a distraction and it would keep him awake and keep him from fading off.

"So um, uh you think you were shot. And I uh just don't know where, but uh maybe you do. Wait uh you don't have to answer that uh question." I was a little nervous and I don't say things that make sense or are important!

He stifled a small, weak laugh. " I was *groan* walking home and *groan* I think I got in the *groan* way of someone shooting *groan* someone else." he concluded. "Oh and *groan* my name is Kyle."

"Annie," I said back. I could hear the blaring siren in the distance, which gave me a small ping of hope.

"Kyle, there's an ambulance on its way. Can you hold on for a bit longer?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded.

The ambulance pulled up to the curb with a loud screech and the doors opened. Out popped a man and woman dressed from head to toe in white. They rushed over to me and Kyle with a stretcher in hands. They got on either side of him and gently lifted him onto the stretcher. As they walked away towards the ambulance, Kyle asked the lady something not audible to me. Then I hear, " Annie can you come with me to the hospital? I don't have anyone else right now." Kyle stuttered out the words.

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. Why was I blushing? I had just met this boy. But there was something different and unique about him. I just couldn't put my finger on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So this story seems to be coming along faster than my other ones, but i haven't given up on them, they are on a bit of a hiatus. Do this is chapter 3 and you know review please! If you reveiw, give me a name of a character who you want to be in the story and also include the following:**

Age

Gender

Personality

How He/She fits into the Story

How long he/she is in the story

**Now I might change some stuff up, but you'll know if you're in the chapter, plus I'll say thank you to... whoever in the beginning. Love y'all and dont 4get to read my friend's new story: doodlezrandomely! (btw shes a mai x zuko person) 3 ya bud! **

**On with my chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

I shouldn't dwell on this because hello, I just met him! But why ask me? A girl you just met. Ah, should I answer him? Duh, you idiot. He'll think you're not paying attention or something.

"Sure!" I say following suit behind him onto the blinking ambulance. The large vehicle revved up and I watch as the nurse started evaluating the wound and pulling on some medical rubber gloves.

I took the opportunity and pulled out my cell phone and dialed a very familiar number. It rang twice before I heard the very scruff, "Hello?"

"Hey dad...I'm in the ambulance and we're on our way to St. Peter's Hospital...yeah I'm fine...um just follow the ambulance...I'm not going to leave him. He doesn't have anyone else...So I don't care...No he-...KKKEESSHH! Sorry I think we're losing connection... ahh sorry!" I shut off the phone and looked over at the now smiling Kyle.

* * *

><p>When we pulled into the hospital, Kyle was in stable condition due to the treatment in the ambulance on the way. I was relieved for this new friend (if you would call him a friend). He was in a wheel chair, however, but I wasn't surprised. He wouldn't be able to walk for another 24 hours<p>

We were asked to fill out papers, so I asked him the questions and wrote them down. I knew he was feeling better, but I didn't want to strain him too much. However I learned more about him than expected. Like how he was an orphan living in the house across the street from our small neighborhood of 7 houses. He lived there with 10 other orphans around his age. They were being taken care of by a nice lady of 67, Deepthi. Kyle said she adopted all 10 kids until they went off to college. I was amazed at how she intended to pay to put 10 kids through four years of college.

I finished up the forms and handed them to the nurse in charge of Kyle. She took them, reviewed each page for a few seconds, looked up at me, and smiled. She put the papers in a manila folder and gave it the doctor at the end of the hallway. Because this is a children's hospital, there was artwork of theirs on the walls.

The nurse wheeled him down the hall and I quickly jogged to catch up. I stood by his side and looked down. He was smiling a very sweet and warm smile back at me. It was in a sense also goofy. The way his eyes-which are grey by the way- shine like the moon and stars. 'What am I saying? I just met him! But because he lives so close, I could get to know him better.' My thoughts roamed free for a second and then I snapped back to reality.

I inhaled sharply and was dismayed to find the smell of antihistamines and rubbing alcohol intruding my nose with their sharp and instinct aroma. I haven't been in a hospital since my mom was murdered and we went through the same process; fill out the papers, screaming, surgery, funeral. I shuddered at the memory and hoped Kyle wouldn't have to go through something like that.

The nurse pushed Kyle through a door at the end of the long, narrow hallway and I followed. There was a bed already made with white sheets(no surprise there) and had a small TV. on a table across the room. I helped him out of the wheelchair along with the nurse. He put his arms around our necks and we held his legs. We gently placed him on the bed and the nurse pulled the sheets over his torso and told him:

"Doctor Marlowe and Doctor Dunbar will be in a few minutes to check on your wound." Then she turned to me and said:

"Because, as it seems, you are the only person who has accompanied young Mr. Kyle, so you are more than welcome to stay with him as long as possible. However he should be able to leave within 24 hours." She said and turned and walked out the door.

I took that opportunity to pull up a chair and sit by his bed. As I looked over at him, he was smiling that smile I loved. Even though he was almost a complete stranger, I grew to love that smile.

"So Annie, I just uh...I wanted to say...thanks."

"No problem. It's not every day you find a boy on the side of the street and need to rush him to the hospital." They both laughed.

"Yeah...well...you know...," I said nervously.

* * *

><p><em>Riiiiiiiiing! <em>Annie's cell phone went off and as she looked at the caller ID, Doctor Dunbar and Doctor Marlowe walked in.

"Uh.. I'm gonna' have to take this." Annie said walking out the door and sat down in the hall. She sat outside the door on a wooden bench and picked up the phone.

"Hi Dad...Uhh room 21...Yeah he's fine, but they are checking him right now...I don't know, I'm not a doctor...You can come but I'm not leaving until he's up on his feet and...Yeah he's an orphan, but lives with Ms. Deepthi in the blue house across the street...With 10 other kids...Kay, bye." She hung up the phone and entered the room.

They were just asking him questions about the accident and if he could see the suspect. They were hitting him hard with them, but he seemed relax, almost calm.

"Just one more. Annie was the only one who came to see if you were okay?" she asked nodding towards Annie.

"Her brother came, but only to her request, so...yes and no."

They jotted down the last things on their notepads and put it away. Doctor Dunbar then performed a few check-up tests and it seemed like he passed them all. Doctor Marlowe examined his eyes, ears, mouth, and nose for anything out of the ordinary. All seemed normal. However, they overlooked one detail that might cost them in the future; a blood test. It would show his red blood cell count to be low and they could've stopped it right then and there, when it was really early on.

They finished the tests, said, "Thank You,", and left. Just as they left, Sean and Annie's father entered. They looked red from most likely running to the room and were looking a little sweaty.

"Ah you must be Kyle," said Annie's father, Harry. He went over to the bed and shook his hand. He then went to stand next to Sean.

An awkward silence fell over the room like thick, heavy fog. No one knew what to say and how to say it. They didn't even know where to begin. Sean began playing with his jacket zipper and acted like it was an astonishing discover. Harry, Annie's dad, looked out the window and focused on the bird in his nest. The tree that grew right outside the window had grown very tall and the branches went horizontal to the room. The nest was perched where the tree and branch intersected and it fit snugly in place. Annie, however, couldn't stop smiling and looking at the wall or occasionally, Kyle.

The door flew open and in trotted a tall, skinny lady in a white coat with white pants. She looked up from her clipboard and her smile was sincere and gentle.

"Kyle, I hear you were involved in a shooting. Wow. Well, from now on, if you ever need medical treatment, you'll be seeing me. I am just like your own personal nurse. My name is Jackie Stevens, but you can call me Mrs. Stevens. I know Doctor Dunbar and Marlowe already came in to check on you, but I'm going to take normal notes. So they'll be in the computer if something, God forbid, would happen to you."

She sat down at the computer, turned around to face Kyle, and started firing off personal questions. Just as fast as she asked them, he answered.

"How old are you?"

"13."

"Where do you live?"

"467 Ba Sing Se Drive."

"Who do you live with?"

"Miss Deepthi, my adopted mother."

"When's your birthday?"

"February 17, 1997."

"How tall are you?"

"About 5'6."

"How much do you weigh?"

"125 pounds I think."

"Where do you go to school?"

"Goliong Middle."

And it went on and on until she ran out of questions on the computer, or ran out of ink to write with. She seemed satisfied with herself. She clicked a few keys and turned off the computer.

"Thank you and I hope you feel better," she exited the room and shut the door softly. Everything went back to its awkwardness like before. However, now Kyle seemed to have a shimmer to his eyes. Annie definitely noticed, but Harry and Sean weren't paying them any mind right now.

Sean was more interested in his phone. He had just gotten a new text message from Sarah. A smile played over his lips as he averted his eyes to Annie. Annie knew what was coming; another comment about how he had a girlfriend and she did not. But nothing came. Not a short banter or a jab, not even a laugh. No noise. This was so unlike him, but she basked in it for as long as possible. Sean did get annoying, so she was happy that he decided to close his mouth for a short period.

"Oh. Hey Annie? Can I call Miss Deepthi on your cell? I need to tell her to come pick me up tomorrow and I don't want her to worry." He seemed exulted when she handed him the small piece of technology.

"Thanks." he said closing the phone." She said she'd be over at 9am tomorrow. She also told me to thank you for saving me." he blushed slightly at the irony of a girl saving a boy. Or was it because of something else?

"No problem," she said peering down at her watch. "Dad we should stay a bit longer for-"

"No no. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You go home. I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked it like a question, like he'd never see her again.

"Of course! My house is the third on the left. It has the front porch and is white. All of it." she said standing up. She went over to him and gave him a hug. He complied. She waved goodbye, and left with her dad and brother shortly behind.

**AN: reveiw please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all! So i know it's been a while and i know u guys were waiting with bated breath, but ive been busy. i just started high school (go unionville!) and i dont hav a lot of time. but i promise ill update sooner. btw im working on the next chapter of love: the eternal element. Hey do you guys think i should change the title to "We found love in a hopeless place"? Let me know my peeps.**

**Thank you to all my loyal subjects out there!**

Chapter 4

As the sun's warm rays woke me from my slumber, I remembered the previous days' events. They flowed back to me and a smile sprouted upon my lips. Today was yet another day I would get to see him again.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked out my windows, the ones with the blue polka dots on the curtains, and saw across the street, the house that seemed to now stand out. The house where Kyle lived, along with his ten other step-siblings. The house is a faded yellow color with light blue shutters. It looked so quaint and inviting. The wind could be heard crashing against my window and although I couldn't see it, I know it was there.

I got dressed in my classic blue denim jeans and a light blue long sleeve shirt. I pulled on my sneakers and with my black wind breaker in hand, I headed downstairs for breakfast. As I arrived at the table, I noticed Sean wasn't there, as usual. Sean always slept in every Saturday and Sunday. I grabbed a banana and headed out the door. Even though it was only 10am, I was sure either I would go see him now or after my banana.

So I went out onto the porch and sat down on my favorite chair. It was so comfortable and I loved it. It used to be my mom's favorite before the car crash. I shook my head trying, but failing, to get that negative thought out of my head. I peeled the banana and tasted the sweet fruit on my awaiting taste buds. I sighed and looked out into my waking neighborhood. I could see people's lights turning on and the sound of running water. The sun was just coming out from its hiding place and I smiled. The breeze was small but present. As I finished my 'breakfast', I dumped it into the basket outside the door.

I brushed my hands off and they retreated to my pockets. I walked the short distance from my porch to his. My shoes scuffed the concrete. could still see my breath. The cloud was like the steam coming off hot chocolate when you need warming up. The wind gingerly blew the few strands of hair that didn't fit into my pony tail.

I crossed the street at a quick walk. I went up to the house and knock on the door, not wanting to wake up any kids still sleeping. As I stepped back to wait, I noticed a 'WELCOME' map and a sign o the door that read, 'Our home is your home'. They sent their message very clearly. I heard footsteps approaching and seconds later, was greeted by an aging women, who I guessed to be Miss Deepthi. She had white hair and wore a simple shirt with jeans.

"Oh hello dear. Brrrrrr. It's mighty cold. Why don't you come in." she said rubbing her arms. She seemed very nice, but I had just met the women.

I stepped inside her toasty house. I saw about six heads peer through the hallway that I guessed led to the kitchen. The walls were littered with photos of kids. One stood out the most. It was one of a younger Kyle. He was holding up a drawing that looked very advanced for his appeared age. He had a gold medal around his neck. The photo looked old, but well kept. I smelled freshly baked, bread No coffee cake!

"So, I assume you are THE Annie and you're looking or Kyle." she smiled. She was thinking, probably, about something Kyle-related. I nodded." Well he's up in his room, actually he's making his bed so why don't you go up there and see if he's ready. If you go up the stairs, " she pointed to the set of wooden steps on the right of the hallway, ", his room is the second on the right. Please knock though."

"Yes ma'am." I said respectively. As I walked up the stairs, I saw the same six heads, plus one little girl in a pink dress with a bow in her hair, looking at me with curiosity. I was a stranger to them and they to me.

I climbed the flight of stairs and noticed the abundant amount of pictures on the walls as well. I could tell this women was very kind-hearted. For why would she show her adopted children to visitors, if she didn't adore them? I ascended up the last step and saw his door down the hallway. It had a sign that said, 'Life is about falling, Living is about getting back up.' I had heard that saying before and I thought it was very special and sentimental.

I knocked twice on his door. I saw his face peek through the small opening the door provided, seconds later. Once he clarified me as, 'friend' and no, 'intruder', he pulled the whole door open with one movement. He was dressed and wore a pair of shorts with a long-sleeve shirt. He also wore a smile. I returned the gesture.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"Well you know. I was in the neighborhood..." I responded laughing at my own joke.

"As long as I'm not being a burden to you, then okay. Well hold on a sec." he said disappearing into his room. I heard a crash and saw him with his jacket in arm and sneakers on. I followed him downstairs and he led me to the kitchen.

By now, it looked as if everyone was present around the table. They had a huge table that fit 10 or 11. It was a round, wooden table set with 10 dishes and the kids present were helping to set the table. Kyle went over to Miss Deepthi and started talking. I couldn't hear anything because the kids were having their own side conversations.

Kyle grabbed a banana and a protein bar, said thanks or goodbye to Ms. Deepthi, I couldn't tell, and ushered me to the door. As I opened the door, I could feel the eyes of his family.

"So where to?" he asked once we were outside. He unpeeled his banana and started to eat it.

"Uh we could go back to my house?" I hadn't thought this far. So we crossed the street, and I led him to my front yard. The sun was extremely bright this morning and this turned the grass a bright green color that made the dew drops sparkle. I sat down on the old, blue, worn swing on our play set. We have had this playground, since I could remember. I hoped he didn't think I was childish for deciding of all things, to play on a swing set. Oh well let him think what he wants!

"Come take a seat." I said patting the red swing next to me. He sat down putting his peel in his pocket and starting on his protein bar. He gazed around our back yard, as if being the fashion police. We had a normal backyard. Swing set, grass, trees, hammock, and a deck that overlooks it all, plus the view of the countryside behind our house. It was gorgeous I had to admit. There was a forest of trees ,it was my save haven, which overlooked a valley with springs, and animals, and flowers. He was impressed, I could tell. I'm not a mind reader, he had been staring like that for minutes on end. I thought his face would get stuck.

"Kyle, Kyle! Okay now say. 'Annie, I'm fine.' " I liked fooling with him. However, I did want to make sure he was still breathing. His grey eyes seemed to sparkle, as his mouth closed and turned upwards into a beautiful smile. 'Ugh. I needed to stop thinking like this!'

"So are you going to make it, or are you going to go into cardiac arrest?" I joked with him.

"Nah I'm fine. Thanks though. So...What do you want to talk about? I assume we aren't out here on the swings to play tag." He seemed totally relaxed.

"Well why don't you tell me about yourself or just stuff that interests you."

"Okay. Well my parents were murdered, " That wasn't what I meant by 'tell me about yourself', but okay," for their beliefs and then my uncle Gary took care of me. But while I was playing at my friend's house, someone set fire to our house and he didn't make it out. So I was put into the orphanage. I didn't know anyone, but I made a friend, Mary. She was my best friend and was 5 as well, but she was sick with cancer and she...uh...she kinda passed away when we were 7." I could see the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. But he wiped them away and continued. "Miss Deepthi came into the picture when I was 8 and I was her 5th child to be adopted. I fit in well among them and they are my best friends. I went to school and everything was normal."

"I'm so sorry!" I engulfed him in a huge hug and I could feel him cry softly into my shoulder. His whole life was wrapped around hurt and pain. I couldn't believe he had to live through so many people's death. He pulled back and smiled. He sat back on his swing and said, " I haven't told anyone this, but I somehow feel like I've known you longer. I do know I have seen you in school, but you were always talking to your friends, Taylor, Yolanda, Sierra, or boys were flocking you." he said laughing. I smirked. He was very observant. "But my parents' beliefs were different. They were nomads, making me one too. When I was young, they had me tattooed. I have a small blue arrow above my belly bottom. This symbolizes love, peace, and happiness." He said showing me the blue tattoo. It was pointing up towards his head. The tattoo wasn't big, in fact it only seemed to be 6 in. long and 1 in. wide. I couldn't believe he trusted me already and show me his tattoo. I guess it really isn't that serious because he didn't chose to have it. Oh well.

"That's so cool. But are you glad you have it?" I asked. I wanted to get his opinion.

"I am. It is a piece of my parents and it shows that I am going to bring peace, love, and happiness to the world or a girl, that's what Gary used to say. He was also a nomad." He seemed content. The mention of bringing those gifts to a girl, made me for some reason blush.

"Well now tell me about yourself, oh and can I throw my banana peel and wrapper out in your house?" He said suddenly, but she gestured to her house.

I jumped off my swing and headed towards the backdoor. I opened it, letting Kyle in as well, and I saw Sean finally awake. He was eating his normal slice of bacon, sausage link, and piece of toast. I always remembered Sean eating some form of meat at breakfast. It was just him; the meat lover!

"Sean, you remember Kyle right?" he nodded. "Well tell dad, we're going to walk around. Kay?"

"Bye," he seemed disinterested. I didn't expect him to take an interest anyway.

Kyle threw his trash away, and we went out through the front door. I wanted to just walk through the neighborhood and talk. It was surprisingly easy to talk to him. It felt like I've known him for an eternity. 'You're crazy!" the voice in my head, didn't agree with mind.

"So are you ready for the huge algebra test on Tuesday?" I broached. I had to start somewhere, right?

"Yeah, I've studied as much as I could, but I haven't studied since the um accident." he seemed a bit nervous.

"Oh, well so are any of your step siblings around your age?" I tried a different subject.

"Yeah, Sarah and Ellen are twins and are both 11. Maddie and Noah are both 12. Kate, Megan, Mary, and Matt are all 14. So I'm right in the middle. I also have a baby step-sister, Hannah. I almost forgot! Miss Deepthi is pregnant with a baby boy, who they've decided to name Scotty." He seemed almost ecstatic about it. I would too.

"Cool. They aren't evil like in the books, right?" I asked with precaution.

"No no. Nothing like that. They're all great. Actually, do you want to meet them? " He said turning to face me. His eyes shone with anticipation. They glowed and I just couldn't say no.

**Please tell me what you think! 3 u all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, its been over a year now, and im really sorry, but here it is, the next chapter:)**

Annie's POV

"Annie, this is my adopted family." Kyle said displaying his step-siblings to me.

From left to right stood, Mary, Megan, Noah, Sarah, Maddie, Kate, Ellan, and Matt who held baby Hannah. They were all about the same height, butthey were very unique and different in their own ways. Some were blonde, and others were brunette. Only Kate had curly hair, and it really fit her. They were a very colorful bunch. Each wore a simple t-shirt, but the text was different as well as the color. I smiled at his family. They all matched it with the same as mine.

"So, Kyle is she your _girlfriend. " _asked... I think it was Maddie. She was most like my brother; always nosey and thinking evilly.

"Haha..no." he said fake laughing. He handled the situation very well.

"Well.. we were just about to have lunch." Miss Deepthi said. I checked my watch and it read 12:23. Wow time really flew by when you were with someone.

"Oh I should go. I don't want to intrude." I said heading towards the door.

"No, no. Intrude. We were having grilled cheese, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, um that sounds good." I said heading back into the kitchen. Lunch was awesome! Kyle's family was very nice and just inviting overall. However, I did notice one thing. He coughed quite frequently. It was like, word, cough, word, cough. So in the end, he ended up not talking anymore.

I said bye, and left for the day because they decided to take Kyle to the doctors. I watched from our kitchen, as they left.

* * *

><p><span>Kyle's POV<span>

"Kyle Anderson? Come with me. The doctors have the results the tests you took." Miss Stevens led us from the waiting room to what looked like a room to analyze information. We walked into the room and she closed the door. When she looked up from the papers in her hands, the warm smile I remembered from a few days ago. She wore a grim expression that was indefinable. She took her seat across the way from us.

"Mr. Kyle, your guardian ,Miss Deepthi ,said you were coughing quite frequently and were exhibiting flu like symptoms, but to a much greater scale. Is that correct? Have you been coughing and feeling like you've caught the flu?" she peered at me with the same expression and it seemed as if I was being cornered. I cleared my throat and spoke in a clear voice.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well we've only seen this in a few other cases, so we ran a few tests from the blood we drew an hour ago. We've found a lack of white blood cells in his blood. Something has genetically been passed from his parents to him. So I'm just going to tell you this straight." She turned to me. "Kyle, you have Leukemia."

I was drawing a blank. I couldn't process anything. I couldn't have cancer. Lots of people have died from cancer and I have it?

"Well on the bright side, we've found it very early on, so your survival  
>rate is higher than usual." she said.<p>

'Survival rate!' My mind was now working, but it was blaring her  
>words. This has just turned my world upside down. This is not right! I'm so<br>confused!

"What can we do to help Kyle into recovery?" Miss Deepthi asked worry present in her tone.

"Well, we will need him to come back to the hospital tomorrow for further testing. From there, we will most likely have to put him through chemotherapy and if that doesn't work, than a surgery to fix whatever he has and then another chemotherapy." She seemed calm like this happened everyday to some other teen.

"Can you please tell me what we can do or what we should know about this type of Leukemia?" Miss Deepthi showed more hurt in her voice as she spoke. Like she was trying not to cry.

"Yes of course. Leukemia is fatal, but can be prevented. There are many types of Leukemia. The type you have, is Acute Myeloid Leukemia. This is a very chronic type, which is mostly in adults and children. The symptoms are much of what you've been feeling; flu, easy bruising, lack of appetite, loss of weight very drastically, if your bruises aren't healing, and there's more, but I won't bore you with all of them. Well anyway, this form of Leukemia also effects your bones. A way of treatment often used, is a bone marrow transplantation. You might need one yourself. However, the survival rate of that is 70% because it weakens you, but you need chemotherapy after to make sure ALL the defected blood cells are gone. The survival rate of the chemo after the transplantation is only 30%. But we hope you won't have any problem with that because we believe if you are still strong when this happens, you'll probably live. However, you might weaken in the process because of all the time we will need to check on you and give  
>you medications. So here's a pamphlet. Read it over with the family and tomorrow ask me any questions you might have. Okay? Have a good day." she said standing up to shake Miss Deepthi's hand.<p>

"You too," she responded.

"Kyle let's go. We should get home to tell your siblings. And to Annie." She said.

"I nodded, still in a fog and she led me out of the hospital. I was like a zombie. I was half in it and half out of it. It was a weird sensation. But I was too worried about me telling Annie.


End file.
